


Write Me.

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad smut, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong has one week left until enlistment, and wants Yoochun to do one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Me.

Huge thanks to [boonies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies), who was amazing enough to beta this for me, help me get unstuck, and be a  ~~bad influence~~ cheerleader  <3<3

Also thank you ~~porn sensei~~ [flightlessangelwings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings) for being my other beta <3<3

 

* * *

 

Only a week until enlistment…

And this was the last time Jaejoong would see Yoochun.

It would be 21 months–maybe more–before Jaejoong would hear Yoochun keying in the security code to let himself into his apartment again.

"We'll see each other during breaks..." Yoochun murmured against his lips.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him through the apartment, clumsily shedding their clothes on the way to his bedroom.

"You don't know that..." he replied brokenly. It tugged at Yoochun's insides and made him think impossible things like running off to Japan, becoming farmers, or starting another restaurant. Anything to keep them from being separated…

Yoochun fell back on the bed with a grunt, and Jaejoong landed on top of him, lips finding Yoochun's as his hands roamed up his stomach. He broke away with a moan as Jaejoong settled between his legs, erection pressed against his hip.

Jaejoong's hands wandered down, tugging at his boxers, and Yoochun lifted his hips to help pull them off.

"You barely text me as it is..." Jaejoong breathed into his neck. His fingers wrapped around Yoochun's cock.

"Do we–" he gasped, eyes shut tight, pleasure already coiling low in his stomach "–have to talk about this now?"

He clutched at the bed sheets, and thrust into Jaejoong's hand.

Jaejoong frowned and squeezed him in response, before letting go and moving down his body, breathing, "Yes," against his skin as he kissed down his stomach.

Every touch of lips felt like a live wire, sending jolts of electricity through his body, curling his toes and prickling his skin.

He whined as Jaejoong moved past his aching erection.

"F-Fuck... _hyung_..." he gasped again as Jaejoong nipped at the bend of his hip, sucking the flesh between his teeth, leaving an angry red mark that wouldn't disappear for days.

"I don't want you to forget me..." Jaejoong whispered against his skin, hands gripping at Yoochun's thighs like they were the only thing anchoring him to the earth.

Worried, confused, and a little hurt–because he could never forget Jaejoong, no matter how many texts he didn't send–he ran a hand through Jaejoong's hair, coaxing him to look up.

A sharp pang shot through his chest. The last time Jaejoong looked so desperately lost and alone had been the night they moved out of the dorms.

"Do you really think I could do that?"

Jaejoong ducked his head and pressed it against his stomach with a shuddery breath.

Yoochun sighed, and rolled them over so he was straddling Jaejoong's waist. He could feel Jaejoong's erection through his boxers, pressing against the curve of his ass.

Jaejoong still had a week, but busy schedules meant this would be the last time they could be together for several months.

Slowly, he slid down Jaejoong's body, dragging Jaejoong's boxers down as he went, and tossing them aside.

He wasn't going to let Jaejoong leave with his insecurities wrapped around him like a blanket–smothering him until he eventually stopped struggling to breathe.

Jaejoong's small whimpers echoed in his ears as he kissed the bend of his hip, nipping at it until Jaejoong had a mark identical to his.

He moved his lips up Jaejoong's cock, barely touching, smiling a bit as Jaejoong let out a string of breathy curses.

"I could never forget you," he murmured, licking teasingly at the tip.

Jaejoong's hands buried in his hair, trying to push him down further, but he ignored them. Instead, trailing his lips up Jaejoong's stomach, leaving little marks behind, as he kissed and nipped at his skin.

His hand reached into the bedside drawer.

Jaejoong's eyes were still full of so much uncertainty, it made Yoochun wish he could slow down time. One night wasn't enough to erase the insecurities. He felt like he would never have enough time to show Jaejoong that no matter how many text messages he missed, or how many times he failed to call, he was still an irreplaceable presence in Yoochun's life.

"Junsu texts me..." Jaejoong pouted, staring at the ceiling.

Yoochun frowned. Fingers slick with lube, paused between Jaejoong's legs.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" He prodded his finger into Jaejoong.

Jaejoong keened, but continued on relentlessly. "He texted me yesterday... _in_ Japan."

Sighing, Yoochun withdrew his finger and rolled off Jaejoong. "I said I'm sorry."

Jaejoong followed him seconds later, straddling his waist, and pinning his hands to the bed. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Yoochun's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"No..." he released one wrist and Yoochun heard him pop the cap off the lube. "...you didn't..."

A cold, slick finger pressed inside him.

He moaned, and drew his legs up, wrapping them around Jaejoong's waist, pulling him closer.

"S-sorry..."

Jaejoong licked at his collarbone, marking the flesh.

"I have to film tomorrow..." Yoochun warned weakly, grabbing Jaejoong's arm with his free hand. The other was still pinned.

Jaejoong bit down harder and pressed in a second finger.

Gasping, Yoochun canted his hips for a better angle, pushing Jaejoong's fingers deeper.

" _H-hyung..._ " he clawed at Jaejoong's arm and dug his heel into his back. "In..." he swallowed, "i-in me _..._ "

"Say you'll text me..." Jaejoong hooked his fingers, and white stars exploded behind Yoochun's eyes as pleasure shot up his spine, and down to his toes. "...every day..."

He added a third finger and Yoochun began to shake. His cock lay heavy against his stomach, aching to be touched, but he kept his hand on Jaejoong.

He tried to grin. "Going to smuggle in a cell phone?"

Jaejoong frowned. His fingers continued stretching him, sending little sparks of pleasure across Yoochun's skin with each movement.

Yoochun lifted his head enough to kiss him, licking at the bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. Jaejoong moaned and pulled his fingers from Yoochun, who whined in disappointment.

Jaejoong pulled away, slicking himself up, and pressing against Yoochun.

"You have to text me..." he pushed in slowly, eyes never leaving Yoochun's. "All week..." he drew out and edged back in, slowly, unbearably.

"I have–" Yoochun gasped as Jaejoong pulled out and snapped his hips forward. Pain mingled with pleasure as Jaejoong buried into him completely. "–film– _oh_ –" he moaned as Jaejoong wrapped his fingers around him, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"And you have to write..." Jaejoong released him to grab behind his knees, changing the angle and pushing deeper. Faster. "...every day..."

Jaejoong could ask Yoochun to end the world for him and he would.

"Ok..." he promised, knowing he wouldn't. "Every day..."

Jaejoong released his knees and fell forward, lips finding Yoochun's as he sped his pace. Fingers wrapped around his cock again.

The kiss was sloppy, with too much teeth, and he knew his lips would be red and swollen tomorrow, but Yoochun didn't care.

"You can't..." Jaejoong rasped into his neck. He was crying. "You can't forget..."

Yoochun wrapped his arms around him as his movements became erratic. Jaejoong was close.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong's temple.

"I won't."

Jaejoong let out a strangled cry and came inside him.

Spent, Jaejoong pulled out and collapsed on top of him. Short, choked sobs jerking his body against Yoochun's, as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

"Yah..." Yoochun pushed at his shoulder, forcing a laugh. When Jaejoong looked at him, he smiled, and rolled his hips up, his erection sliding between their bodies.

Yoochun's throat closed when Jaejoong smiled back, and wrapped his fingers around him again. Their lips met, in a languid kiss. Jaejoong's hand moved with slow, unhurried strokes, dragging Yoochun's orgasm from him.

He broke away with a gasp, as he came in Jaejoong's hand.

"I'll write..." he promised again.

Jaejoong lowered himself next to Yoochun, and wiped his hand on the sheets, uncaring of the mess. Then he gathered Yoochun in his arms, legs wrapping around him like a koala.

"No you won't..."

Yoochun smiled, and pressed his lips against Jaejoong's. When he pulled back, Jaejoong was staring at him, eyes sad, but full of so much love Yoochun wondered how he would survive 21 months with nothing but sporadic visits followed by longer goodbyes.

"Junsu will."

Jaejoong smiled and held Yoochun tighter.

"Yeah..."


End file.
